Take What You Want
by cltaylor
Summary: A little continuation fic for Losing Control.


Take What You Want

* * *

Author: Christie  
Rating: R  
AN: Once upon a time PI and I challenged ourselves to write a fic based off a song and we had to use one of the lines in the fic in order to make it count. Well she did hers about a year ago and I swore that I would finish one too. Well, tonight, I made good on my end of the bargain. Sorta. I was listening to one of my favorite songs, "What Do I Have To Do?" By Stabbing Westward and decided to write some smut. It just happened to be a coincidence that it was some smut having to do with a club scene and Cindy wanted some smut for a companion to Losing Control. Here you go. I hope it's good enough babe. My smut isn't as good as I wished it to be.

Below are the words to the song: (Per the challenge PI.)

"What Do I Have To Do?"

Stabbing Westward- 1995

You make it hard to breathe  
It's as if I'm suffocating  
And when you're next to me  
I can feel your heartbeat through my skin  
It makes me sad to think  
This all could be for nothing  
I wish there was a way  
For you to see inside of me  
I've never felt this way  
About anyone or anything  
Tell me  
What do I have to do to make you happy?  
What do I have to do to make you understand?  
What do I have to do to make you want me?  
And, if I can't make you want me  
What do I have to do?

I know exactly what you're thinking  
But I swear this time I will not let you down  
I'm not as selfish as I used to be  
That was a part of me that never made me proud  
Right now I think I would try anything  
Anything at all to keep you satisfied  
God I hope you see what loving you would do to me  
All I want is one more chance, so tell me...  
What do I have to do to make you love me?

* * *

I followed him into my apartment, kicking off my heels as soon as I stepped foot over the threshold. I slammed the door behind me and gave Ranger a look that could've wilted a whole city full of flowers. I didn't give a shit if this was Valentine's Day. It was a worthless holiday that none of the men in my life gave a piss about. Which only served to piss me off further.

"I don't know why I do this shit with you." I tossed my pocketbook on the counter and put a hand on my hip. "If you're pissed off, then be pissed off about how you reacted to me in the club. Because I didn't do anything you didn't ask for."

He didn't reply, choosing to turn and walk away instead on the pretense of checking the apartment for the Boogieman. Not that I could read his mind. I just knew him that well. The fucker.

"That's right! Ignore the problem, Ranger!" I yelled. "Ignoring it won't make your hard on go away!"

Ranger had been on my last nerve all fucking night. Teasing me. Taunting me. Making me want things I had no right to want. But I couldn't stop myself. I wanted him with an intensity that stole my breath away when I dared to think about it. And he wasn't making it any better by coming onto me. Pushing me into that corner at the club and talking dirty to me about how he wanted to fuck me hard and fast in front of God and everybody had me so worked up I couldn't stay focused for longer than five seconds.

I had to admit. When we started playing the game, I never thought it would get like this. He was getting to me. In a bad way. All this build up and no action. I was on the edge of sanity and he was pushing me. My shower massager was wore out. My Lady Workhorse was in the shop. I was bent all out of shape sexually and with no outlet, I was about to explode.

But that was going to change. I didn't care what it took. I was ready, willing and able. And if I'd been throwing it at him, I couldn't be any more subtle than I had been all night.

"You're all talk, you know?" I took a deep breath. I'd pay for this honesty later. At the moment, I really didn't give a shit. "You're always talking big game about how you're going to ruin me for all other men. You know what that is? All talk. No follow through."

He walked back into the kitchen and shot me a look that was right above a "fuck you" look. Neither one of us looked away. I didn't think he was even breathing. Probably not a good sign, but I was going to keep pushing it until I got a reaction. Preferably the reaction I wanted.

"I think you're afraid that I'll ruin you for all other women." I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes. "That scares the shit out of you, doesn't it?"

I didn't even have time to react. Ranger was on me faster than I could blink, pushing me up against the door. He leaned into me, his hard body coming into contact with my own and my nipples instantly hardened against the soft stretchy fabric of my black mini dress. His leg slid between mine, and my heart rate increased twofold.

"What do I have to do, babe?" Ranger was at my ear; his words were hot along my skin. His lips grazed my earlobe, and a rush of heat shot hard and fast southward. His fingers slid underneath the hem of my dress and slid up my thigh, slow enough that it was all I could do to keep from thrusting my hips against his and urging him to fuck me against the door. "Tell me Stephanie. What do you want?" The tip of his tongue touched me and my knees went weak. "Do you want me to touch you? Do you want my lips on you? My hands gripping your hips? My cock sliding inside of you?"

My eyes slid close, my lips parted. With each word, his hand slid further up my thigh, inching closer and closer to my pulsing clit. His middle finger traced along the outside of my soaked panties, applying pressure to my core, moving away to slide against the elastic edge. The touch of his finger, burning along my soft skin made me ache. Ranger's lips moved from my ear, to the hollow below, to my collarbone where he grazed me with his teeth.

I fisted my hands in his hair and pulled his mouth down onto my own, sinking my teeth into his lower lip before thrusting my tongue against his. His leg between mine slid away enough that his hand moved in place, shoving my panties aside and he thrust a finger inside of me, his thumb brushing my clit and encircling it.

I cried out against his mouth, arching into him, yanking his hair hard. He slid another finger inside of me and brought his leg back up between me, locking me in place against him, his hand and the door. My orgasm came fast, sweeping over me and I moved my hips with the thrust of his fingers and it was all I could do to stand on my own two feet. The aftershock of my orgasm didn't fade away as he kept torturing me with his thumb, with each touch my whole body shuddered over and over again.

"You are so hot, babe." His lips were moving against my own, sucking my lower into his mouth and biting it. The pulsing pain shot down my spine and my hips ground against him. "Say the magic words, Stephanie. Tell me you want to fuck me."

My breathing hitched. My blood was flowing through my veins like liquid fire. All I could think about was him filling me, stretching me, making me come over and over again. My eyes flickered open, our gazes met. His dilated black, filled with a passion burning hotter than the sun. And I stopped breathing. I reached up and shoved the tiny spaghetti straps of my dress down my shoulders and exposed my breasts to him. "I want to feel you moving inside of me." I moved my hips against his fingers and dropped my head back against the door, arching my back, thrust my breasts up. "Touch me. Put your mouth on me. Taste me." I gasped when he shifted me, sliding me further up his leg; but my eyes never left his. "Fuck me, Ranger. Now. Right now."

His mouth crushed over my own, and his fingers slid from me. Everything happened so fast, I barely had time to keep up with him. I ripped the button from his slacks, shoving the zipper down as he moved his leg from between mine, kicking his shoes and pants off. He pulled back, and together we ripped the button off his expensive dress shirt, shoving it down his arms and I scraped my fingernails up his arms, reveling in the feel of his muscle rippling under my touch.

I licked my lips when I got a glance of his thick erection, thinking about him sliding deep inside of me made me moan with anticipation. I shimmied my hips enough so that the dress slid to the floor and I stood in front of him clad in just my lacy black panties, soaked from a Ranger induced orgasm sent straight from heaven itself.

"Take them off," Ranger said. His gaze swept over me, and goosebumps shimmered across my skin. His voice was rough, caressing me even as his hands didn't. I hesitated for a second and Ranger reached for me. "Take them off, or I'll rip them off."

He didn't give me a chance, reaching out and sliding his fingers into the waistband. He tugged me into him and the feel of him against my body was ecstasy. The feel of him hard, smooth, hot, naked against my own naked body was more erotic than his lips on mine at any given moment. Together we shoved them off and he pushed me back against the door. I was standing on my tiptoes; open mouth kissed my way from his chest, to his chin and finally covering his mouth with my own. His tongue claimed me; the kiss was fervent and erotic, rough and wild. My body was already on fire for him. His erection was pressed tightly against my abdomen, straining painfully and achingly hard.

Ranger's hands slid over my hips, cupping my ass and lifted me up against him. I wrapped my legs around his waist, threaded my hands into his hair at the nape of his neck as he positioned himself over my core. He teased me only for a second before slipping just the head of his cock inside of me. It was enough to make me cry out, arching against him in an attempt to cause him to move deeper. He held me in place, his fingers digging into my soft flesh and reflexively I dug my fingernails into him.

"Yes," I moaned, rocking my hips into him. "Oh god, yes."

Ranger growled as he pushed deeper, sliding all the way home and both of us moaned when he hit rock bottom, rocking against my cervix and holding there.

"Open your eyes," he demanded. "Let me watch you orgasm Stephanie."

He slid me up against the door, until he was just barely inside of me and brought me back down, slowly, teasing me to the point of no return. It was torment, plain and simple. I couldn't open my eyes. I could barely breath with the overwhelming sensation to just orgasm over and over again until my world came crashing down.

His mouth came down onto mine; nipping at my lips, tongue showing me crudely what he was capable of with his hips. It was hot and demanding, just like the man kissing me. I willed my eyes open, just barely able to hold them open as he thrust inside of me hard. His hands holding me up were bruising, bringing another element of pleasure to his dominance. I moved with him, pulsing around him over and over again, pulling him deeper into me. My breasts brushed against his chest. My nipples were harder than diamonds, painfully erect and with each touch sending shockwaves of pulsing pleasure straight to my core. I was consumed with the feel of him. The way his muscles moved against me, the way his hips rolled into mine. The way his breath was hot and heavy on my neck. The way his tongue and teeth scraped along the column of my neck. The way his lips had felt against my own.

My orgasm was building, reach higher and higher. My body was burning with need. And I could feel it with every fiber of my being.

"Come, Stephanie." Ranger's mouth was on my ear, and his hips were driving harder and deeper, pushing me to my orgasm. "Come around me."

My fingernails dug into him as I orgasmed, pulsing hard around him, over and over again. My eyes slid close with the intensity, and all breathing stopped on my part. My world burst into several different explosions, and I couldn't stop myself from moaning his name, biting my lower lip as another orgasm swept over me as he followed in suit, coming into me. His lips crashed down onto mine. The kiss rougher, his tongued thrust deep into my mouth as we both came down from our high.

The kiss became softer, and he moved away, kissing me softly on the lips and moved his lips to my forehead where the lingered a second longer than usual.

"Wow." I said, breathless. I licked my lips and opened my eyes. He was staring at me with those dark intense eyes that would normally make me squirm. But I was feeling pretty good at the moment. No weird after sex feelings. Only the feeling of euphoria. A rush like I'd never felt before.

"Yeah." Ranger said, lifting me up and moving away. He pulled his pants on and I stood there, with a silly grin. I couldn't stop myself. I stared open mouthed even though his pants were back on, he was still semi-hard. His pants were riding low on his hips. His body looking dangerous and primed for another go around.

I was game. I was game for an all-nighter of Ranger proportions. This wasn't like the first time. There was something different about tonight. Maybe it was the edge surrounding both of us after that clusterfuck at the club. I didn't know. I didn't care. All I wanted was Ranger, for the night.

Our eyes met, and held. My lips parted as his eyes slid down my body slowly, and instantly warmed me from the tip of my toes and the crown of my head. My nipples hardened against, and there was an ache between my legs that went from orgasm afterglow to sex nymph in a nanosecond. His eyes came back up to mine and he stepped into me, pressing me back against the door and leaning casually into me. There was a spark in his eyes that sent shivers down my spine. I hooked my fingers in his waistband and used my other hand to cup him gently.

"Stay," I demanded, lifting my eyes to his. "Stay the night with me."

There was a slight smile at the corner of his lips. His body relaxed slightly into mine and he kissed me softly. "You sure about that?"

It was my turn to smile. I'd never been more sure about anything in my life. "I'll make good on my word to ruin you for all other women."

He laughed, a sound more magical than a siren's song. "We'll see about that babe."

You're damn right we will, I thought with a smile. Tonight was going to be a night for the record books. You could count on that.

* * *


End file.
